


Fashionably Late

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: no one dies, Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: They are late to the party
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> I went looking through your requests and saw so many pairings I enjoy, but this one has a special place in my heart and I hope it's everything you liked. Happy Valentine's Day.

"We will be late."

Sirius snorted. "You weren't complaining when I sucked your cock."

Severus adjusted his robes. "I never said that I cared. In fact, I don't know why we are going to this Valentine's Day party."

Sirius shrugged. "It's the party of the season."

"And when you think society affairs, you think of me," Severus deadpanned.

"It's a party, in a nice mansion, with good food and company," Sirius said.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that the Ministry confiscated Lestrange Manor to use for events." Severus stopped looking at his reflection and turned to Sirius. "Must we go? We can do something more private."

Sirius put his arms around Severus. "I thought we just did." He kissed Severus gently. "We can attend for a short time, make it through the meal, mingle for a while and then we come home."

"We could skip it and get to the home part," Severus answered.

"You always spoil all my surprises." He took out a ring. "We have to go, because everyone is celebrating our engagement. Will you marry me?"

Severus grinned at the sight. "Do you expect me to go now?

They ended up being really late.


End file.
